


Belly

by scrawny_raven



Series: You Can Count My Freckles: A Collection Of Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating Disorders, Poetry, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawny_raven/pseuds/scrawny_raven
Summary: TW: EATING DISORDERThis poem has been sitting in my drafts forever but it is very close to my heart.
Series: You Can Count My Freckles: A Collection Of Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129883





	Belly

I think I’m prettier when I’m starving.

When my belly  
Is being bitten and beaten by my brain,  
Facing breaking points and binging periods,  
Fasting for a million years,  
Never getting a taste of what it yearns.

I have a ravenous curiosity to see how far my ribs can poke out,  
Like they’re popping out of my skin  
Begging to escape the torture.

This hunger to be someone I’m not,  
The 2.0 version of myself.  
This desire starves harder  
To create a martyr  
So ready to die for the pleasure of aesthetics.

But I will no longer feed into the sounds of the sirens,  
As they sing to me sweet melodies that taste just like they are being consumed.  
I will plug my ears with thick cotton

Because I’m prettier when I’m alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to anyone who reads this. If you feel like you can relate to this, know that you are loved and beautiful in any shape and size. Bodies are meant to be unique and appreciated.  
> Call or text the National Eating Disorder Helpline: 800-931-2237


End file.
